Lo que la música une, que no lo separe¿yo?
by DaRk-ZoNe
Summary: Chap6....Al fin la primera prueba!Nuestros protagonistas tienen que enfrentarse al jurado...¿En qué puesto quedarán?...¿Habrán pasado?...¡Que comience el espectáculo! Nunca digas nunca, al final pasa lo que tiene que pasar..Algún review!
1. En Ibiza y ¿desfase?

- Bueno……pues este es mi primer fic, así que si me podéis dejar algún review…muxas gracias..os lo agradeceré muxxxxxxxxooooo!

Os explico, esto va a tratar de ser la presentación del fic y luego ya iré metiendo lo de concurso y las fases…con semifinal y tal…No sé si gustará, pero yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda, metiendo más cositas a parte de la música, romances y eso…

Disclaimer: Nada de ésto me pertenece, sólo los nombres que no suenen (Sky Matters, Dana Sweet…y quizá alguno más).

Sin entreteneros más, aquí os dejo el fic:

**_Lo que la música une,que no lo separe…¿yo?_**

Pero qué es esto? Verano en Ibiza y vuelta a Hogwarts con sorpresa!Concurso de canto entre colegios..OT mágico?..."Nunca digas nunca………al final pasa, lo que tiene que pasar".LJ, S..,R..?

1.En Ibiza y ¿desfase?

En una pequeña zona turística de Ibiza (España), una chica morena se tiraba con fuerza de los pelos.

- ¿¡ Pero no puede ser, Lily, dime que no es verdad, por favor- Preguntó con cara de sufrimiento a una hermosa pelirroja de impresionantes ojos verdes y un cuerpo capaz de quitar el hipo a más de uno -Dios!...para un verano que nuestros padres nos dejan algo de libertad y nos los encontramos hasta en la sopa.

- Cálmate Sky – Le contestó la pelirroja, aunque con un deje de desesperación el la voz – seguro que no los vemos demasiado..Vamos, no creo que nos vayan a seguir a todas partes…no? –Aunque en su voz se delataba la falta de convencimiento.

-QUÉ ME HE PERDIDO! – Preguntó un bonita joven rubia de ojos ámbar y con un cuerpo también muy bonito a pesar de no ser muy alta.

- O Pues nada…SÓLO EL HECHO DE QUE LOS MERODEADORES ESTÁN EN EL APARTAMENTO AL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO – Habló…mejor dicho gritó, la morena…sus ojos eran oscuros y a pesar de las críticas de las C.N.G (Cerebro No Gracias), que decían que eran de un color muy normal…tenían un brillo característico y bonita forma almendrada..además de ser expresivos y penetrantes para todo aquel que los mirara. Tampoco era muy alta, cosa que según ella tenía solución y siempre contestaba lo mismo : Al menos eso con unos tacones se arregla y que yo sepa los cerebros aún no se regalan…no?) y se iba más ancha que larga…

Las tres chicas parecían bastante frías si no las conocías, pero en verdad eran muy buenas amigas y dulces cuando llegabas a comprenderlas y conocerlas, eran bastante pasionales aunque a decir verdad nunca se habían enamorado, cosa que les fastidiaba porque los chicos con los que habían salido eran muy agradables…aunque claro…mejor no enamorarse, que hacerlo de uno de esos estúpidos que te partían el corazón..ejemjemmerodeadoresejem.. (NA: no me matéis …que yo los adoro!...es por el desarrollo del fic)…..así es más o menos como se resumían sus noviazgos..que no habían pasado de besos y caricias………(que santitas, como se nota que no conocen a los merodedores…).Y eso que habían salido con unos cuantos chicos que no estaban nada mal…

- Mecagoentodoloquesemenea!...REPÍTEMELO POR FAVOR QUE CREO HABER ENTENDIDO MAL! –Chilló la rubia , llamada Dana, fuera de sí…su cara normalmente blanca impoluta estaba ahora roja como la de sus mejores amigas…

- Pues que los tíos más prepotentes y egocéntricos de todo Hogwarts, están disfrutando de las mismas vacaciones que nosotras, en el mismo lugar y con la puerta de su apartamento frente al nuestro…!- Esta vez la que gritó fue la "pacífica" pelirroja.

- Bueno, vamos a pensar con claridad….no tenemos porqué coincidir demasiado…hasta ahora nos ha ido bien no? Tú Dana, con tus clases de baile les ignoras (sobretodo a Lupin) bastante bien, lo mismo hace Lily con el club de duelo y el equipo de atletismo….además yo, quitando el hecho de tener que soportar a Black en los entrenamientos de quidittch (ya que era cazadora, al igual que Dana)…con las clases de Defensa Personal que practico en el aula que me dejó Dumbly, me entretengo fuera de su alcance……

-Sky, Sky……SKY….que no estamos en el colegio joder……que estamos de vacaciones y aquí no hay ni Dios que se libre de ellos!- espetó Dana de mala manera, debido a los nervios que le provocaba saber que Lupin estaba cerca…(uhhh…por qué será!)

- Tendría que haber venido Alice (también Griffy como ellas, las 4 eran mejores amigas, pero Alice estaba con sus padres de vacaciones y no pudo ir con ellas)…seguro que sabría qué hacer……… - esta vez habló Lily.

- Sip, pero no le podemos molestar con nuestros problemas no?...además bastante tiene con intentar ligar con Longbottom……y encima el pesado de Pettigrew, todo el día encima de ella….qué pobre.. – Sky sintió verdadera pena al recordar a su amiga……

- Pues he oído que sus padres le han mandado todo el verano y este último curso a Francia……por lo menos va a estar tranquila en nuestro último curso. La cara de nostalgia de las chicas se borró de inmediato al ver el panorama que las amenazaba ……

- Bueno –dijo Sky- tendremos que pasar fuera 23 horas y vendremos 1 a dormir cuando sepamos que lo merodeadores no están aquí – su cara era de total convencimiento.

- Tú estás loca!...quedan 13 días para empezar el colegio y paso de llegar el primer día con unas ojeras de aquí a Bristol… - dijo la siempre responsable pelirroja…

-¿Pues qué pretendéis hacer entonces?- su cara de autosuficiencia se borró al ver a las 3 personas que aparecían por la puerta ese momento.

- Pues está bien claro, vais a venir con nosotros de juerga hasta que el cuerpo aguante… - El que habló fue un joven moreno con reflejos azulados muy guapo, su cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado se marcaba con la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y un bañador azul claro y negro…

- Black, deja de meterte en conversaciones ajenas – La que habló fue Sky, sin duda.

- Dana, cuánto has cambiado! – Lupin habló por primera vez (aviso, aquí quizá no sea tan modosito…) – este año si que no te voy a dejar escapar..

- Olvídame Lupin…y para ti soy Sweet –le contestó ella de mala gana mientras que le enviaba una mirada furiosa.

- Claro que eres dulce amorcito…pese a lo que diga la gente, las 3 lo sois…aunque tenéis la dulzura, como decirlo….un poco escondida… - Pero fue callado por el grito de un pelirroja que estaba que se subía por las paredes desde el momento en que James se le había acercado para intentar besarla…"como saludo" según él, en los labios..

- POTTER! Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame..Chicas ayudadme!- Pero antes de poder terminar de decir algo, los 3 chicos se vieron arrastrados fuera por 4 manos y con un portazo en las narices decidieron que ya era suficiente contacto…por ese día.

- Bien chicas – suspiró Dana – creo que estos días nos van a pasar más lentos de lo que creímos…

Así, después de la pelea, se pusieron unos mini-bikinis y se fueron a la playa…eso sí bajando por las escaleras de emergencia para no encontrarse con los merodeadores que las esperaban para echarles una "última miradita".

En realidad los días no fueron tan pesados como esperaban las chicas…ya que lo merodeadores se pasaban el día ligando y ellas...para qué mentirnos, también, aunque en el fondo les picaba que los merodeadores no les hiciesen tanto caso a ellas…cosa que no admitirían ni bajo tortura de lamerle el pelo a Snape…uuuuu.

Era viernes noche, y los chicos ya llevaban 8 días en Ibiza, sólo les quedaban 4, ya que el 31 se iría cada uno a su casa para preparar todo lo necesario para el colegio. Habían espiado a las chicas desde lejos cada vez que podían …eso sí..desde bien lejos no se fuesen a quedar sin carnet de padre…

Ahora mismo se encontraban embobados viendo como iban las chicas, que habían quedado con unos surfistas del lugar, que era bilingües…

Sirius iba embobado viendo a Sky contornear las caderas que se delineaban a la perfección bajo el vestido rojo pasión y blanco que llevaba. Era corto hasta las rodillas; sus piernas terminaban en una bonitas sandalias con bastante tacón.

James iba fijándose más en el trasero de la pelirroja que en la preciosa Luna que tenía frente a él (cuarto creciente ). La chica llevaba unos shorts….muy short que dejaban poco a la imaginación, unas sandalias de cuña con poco tacón y una camiseta de tirantes que le dejaba con la tripa al descubierto.

Finalmente Lupin creía estar viendo un ángel rubio en minifalda y top, con unos zapatos de punta bastante altos y un moño alto con mechones rebeldes que se escapaban a su control.

Para qué mentirnos, ellos no iban nada mal tampoco, con sus vaqueritos y sus politos bien puestos y marcando un culo de infarto.

10 segundos después:

Todo sucedió muy rápido, mientras las chicas tonteaban con sus citas, un grupo de encapuchados apareció lanzando maldiciones a todo y a todos…lo único que pudieron ver fue como sus acompañantes caían al suelo como rocas pesadas mientras unos fuertes brazos tiraban de ellas para ponerlas a salvo…cuál fue su sorpresa al verse apresadas entre los brazos de los merodeadores donde se dejaron mimar y sollozaron descontroladamente sobre su pecho, empapándoles los polos…

En ese momento, cosa que entenderían más adelante se empezó a formar un vínculo entre los 6, que sería imposible romper.

El resto de los días y tras un seco gracias a los merodeadores se encerraron en su apartamento esperando el momento de volver a casa y a Hogwarts para olvidar lo sucedido con todos los muggles que murieron ese día en Ibiza….Poco a poco el dolor desaparecía pero el recuerdo permanecería en ellas para siempre…

- Bueno, qué tal ha estado el primer capítulo, si gusta intentaré escribir el segundo cahp. prontito aunque tengo bastantes exámenes…anda que yo también empiezo con el fic, cuando tengo que estudiar, pero bueno…llevaba tiempo con la idea en la cabeza y hasta que no he empezado con ella no me he quedado tranquila…

- Por favor que algún buen samaritano/a me deje review! pOrfaaaaaaaa!...Es que lo necesito para que me suba la moral y seguir escribiendo!

Y si alguien lee mi fic y quiere que me pase por el suyo, tmbién me lo podéis decir que yo lo hago encantada, VALE!

-Por cierto, no he dicho como me llamo…ejem, que mal educada soy… mi nombre es Andrea y tengo 16 añitos… Pues eso, que si alguien quiere hacer acto de presencia por aquí tendrá mi agradecimiento!

Muxos besinessss!


	2. Viaje o ¿sueño de todo hombre,mujer?

WENAS! Muxas gracias por los reviews y por vuestras opiniones sobre todo, me han hecho mucha ilusión de verdad..…mmm…en algún fic he visto que no se podía contestar a los reviews, pero me arriesgo que quiero empezar con buen pie!jeje….debajo del chap. os he puesto las contestaciones…

Bueno, y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste más que el anterior y menos que el siguiente!..jeje.. Se me va la cabeza, en fin, no me lo tengáis en cuenta…bsts:

**2.Viaje o ¿sueño de todo hombre/mujer?**

****

"Merlín!..Pero quién me manda a mi quedarme hablando con la hija del vecino!..Es que no aprendo, todos los años por h o por b, tengo que ir corriendo para no perder el tren, y claro! Mis padres no me llevan porque Petunia tenía que ir a ver a su novio!...¡Ella! que lo puede ver todos los días y no, tiene que ser hoy y a ésta hora para que papá y mamá no puedan despedirse de mi en el andén…suerte que éste es el último año que tengo que tengo que soportarla, a ver si se casa ya antes de que yo me busque un piso propio…" Una bonita pelirroja acababa de atravesar el andén 9 y ¾ poco antes de que el pitido de un tren rojo escarlata anunciase la salida de éste.

-¡Lily! –Gritó una chica rubia, natural, que todo hay que decirlo, mientras la cogía del brazo y la guiaba hasta el vagón que solía ocupar con sus amigas – otra vez llegas tarde, lo tuyo ya es rutina, por Dios, que por poco pierdes el tren…y a ver! Cómo ibas a venir a Hogwarts entonces eh?... Que te estoy hablando coño!

Pero la pelirroja estaba agarrándose las costillas para poder respirar después de la carrera que acababa de protagonizar…Qué chica, estas clases de atletismo la habían curtido a fondo, aunque seguía sin tener la velocidad de las chicas de su equipo…Ella valía para grandes distancias, no como sus amigas, que pese a todos sus esfuerzos no se habían querido apuntar con ella y preferían dedicarse cada una a lo suyo, a pesar de que corrían bastante rápido, más incluso que ella. (N/A: recuerdo- Sky en Defensa Personal y Dana en baile además de ser ambas cazadoras de Gryffindor…se escribe así?).

- Chi..chica…Qué no ves que traigo un sofocón que ni el contrincante del conejito de duracel?..por favor, dame un respiro!...puff, ……………………………………vale, ya estoy mejor. Venga vamos al vagón – Y sin ver la cara que estaba poniendo su amiga, de puro odio, por dejarle con la palabra de protesta en la boca, se fue arrastrando su baúl dignamente hasta el vagón 16, en el que estaban el resto de sus amigas.

-ALICEEEEE! – nada más entrar se lanzó hacia una chica castaña de ojos claros, un poco más alta que ella (era la más alta de todas) y con un cuerpo muy bien formado… ella el único deporte que hacía era aeróbic en la habitación que compartía con el resto de sus amigas.

- Alice, Alice…claro y a mi queme zurzan no? – dijo Sky con cara de fingido enfado.

- ¡Vamos nena, con lo que yo te quiero! No te enfades, lo que pasa es que a ella no la veo desde finales de julio y a ti te he visto este verano hasta en mis bragas…y no bromeo porque le pusiste tu cara a unas! (n/a: que chica más salidilla, a ver si esas bragas no eran para Lily, sino que eran para otra personita…)

Sky enrojeció violentamente y murmuró un "no eran para ti eran para otra persona" que sonó sospechosamente en la mente de sus amigas a "Black", pero era imposible, Sky se pondría antes los calzoncillos de Snape que regalarle algo tan íntimo a alguien como Black.

- Bueno ya vele, Sky no seas tan celosona, que ya sé que soy irresistible para todas y no podéis vivir sin mi – dijo Alice sonriente – además, este año estoy inusualmente más feliz porque el pesado de Pettigrew no va a estar aquí…- su sonrisa se agrandó notablemente al ver entrar a Frank Longbottom por la puerta…seguido de los merodeadores…claro, ahora que no estaba Peter, tenían que buscar a otro para ser 4 y la verdad es que Frank les caía muy bien, aunque hasta el año pasado no se habían llevado demasiado porque éste era algo tímido, pero todo cambió cuando se dieron cuanta de que estaba interesado en Alice y como a ellos les gustaban sus amigas, así serían más para conquistarlas ya que Peter lo tenía un poco difícil para salir con Alice.

- Hola Frank, Lupin, Black, Potter…- su tono de voz había cambiado notablemente después de pronunciar Frank.

- Hola Stevens, chicas, Sky…, cómo estás mi preciosa damisela!- todo ésto fue acompañado con un beso en la mano de la chica y por consecuencia una bofetada en el perfecto rostro de Sirius.

- Que brusca eres mi amor!- murmuró Black mientras observaba como el odio se abría paso en los ojos de la hermosa chica.

- Mira Black, lo primero: para ti soy Matters, y lo segundo: como me vuelvas a llamar amor, lo próximo que se va a estampar contra ti, va a ser mi pie y no precisamente en tu pierna, sino en una cosa notablemente más pequeña que tienes más arriba….caculo que medirá un nanometro y aunque sea difícil de acertar en ella tengo muy buena puntería…así que avisado estás!

- Qué dulce es mi nena! – lo dijo tan bajito que Sky no lo oyó, cosa que fue una fuerte ya que se podría haber armado la 3º guerra mundial en ese vagón.

- Tengamos la fiesta en paz, que todavía no hemos empezado el curso, ya tendremos tiempo para pelear después… - el que habló fue Remus, interrumpido por Dana …

- Al fin dices algo inteligente Lupin, podrías hacerlo más a menudo – Fue callada por una mirada de Alice, la cuál, no quería más peleas…

Tras unos segundos de silencio Frank rompió el hielo con una propuesta que no supo en su momento las consecuencias que ello podría suponer…

- Bueno...¿y por qué no jugamos a algo, seguro que hay algún juego para que estemos todos entretenidos… - y se sintió pleno al ver la sonrisa que Alice le enviaba a él, sólo a él.

Os preguntaréis por qué no están juntos pese a que ambos están colados por el otro?...pues simple y llanamente por la vergüenza y timidez de ambos en el aspecto sentimental, ya que en otros, como las peleas, Alice, de tímida tenía poco…

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer? – habló Lily, que hasta el momento parecía haber estado en estadode coma profundo.

- STREAP PÓCKER! – gritaron los tres merodeadores…

- Pero estáis tontos? Yo no me pienso desnudar ante una pandilla de degenerados! – Alice, cuando quería gritar, quedaba claro que lo hacía a las mil maravillas.

- Lo de degenerados va por nosotros?..perdona guapa, pero si necesitásemos veros desnudas os espiaríamos, podemos tener a todas las chicas que queramos a nuestros pies…Además, estás dando por sentado que vais a perder, cosa bastante obvia, ya que a nosotros no hay quien no gane al pócker … - Fue Sirius el que lo comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero los otros 3 (incluido Frank, que lo hizo por inercia ) asintieron repetidamente.

- Mira Black!... lo primero que tengo que decirte, es que estoy segura de que queréis vernos desnudas porque sois como todos los tíos o peores y nadie rechaza a una chica en tanga y sujetador, y lo segundo, es que por supuesto que vamos a jugar porque somos mucho mejor que vosotros y os vamos a ganar con los ojos cerrados, así no veremos vuestros asquerosos cuerpos.. (Uff golpe bajo, pero ha caído en la trampa de Sirius…compararlas con ellos…)

Él sólo sonrió, **¡cómo le gustaba esa chica,** la verdad es que daría cualquier cosa por verla desnuda y …mmm, (que mente más calienturenta…)

- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando?- Y con un movimiento de varita, Remus hizo aparecer unas cartas… Las chicas se cercioraron de que no estaban trucadas y después accedieron "a regaña dientes"… (MeNtIrA!)

Un rato después se veía perfectamente que los chicos estaban igualados con las chicas, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, es decir, os comento:

Las chicas en sujetador y falda y los chicos en pantalones y cinturón.

Esta situación hubiera pasada más o menos desapercibida si no llega a entrar un perfecto Ravenclaw con orden para los prefectos (Lily y Remus) de que fuesen al vagón para asignarles las patrullas…pero claro está que al ser taaaan perfecto y además premio anual, les mandó una mirada de suficiencia que decía claramente "de esto se va a enterar Dumbledore"…

- JodidoSping!leodioledoioledio – Gritó la pelirroja mientras se vestía antes un anonadado James que miraba sus perfectos pechos según él, algo pequeños según ella…Mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo ,aunque tratando de ser más discretos, con respecto a las otras chicas. – Ahora le irá con el cuento de que nos ha encontrado según él en pelota picada y seguro que nos castiga!... y aún no hemos empezado el curso!...leodoileodioledio…aunque no más que a ti Potter así que no te entusiasmes – le dirigió una mirada de ¿asco? Y se giró junto a Remus (con el que no se llevaba demasiado mal, ya que habían compartido muchas guardias juntos), para ir al vagón de los prefectos.

Media hora después y tras haber sido despachados por la señora del carrito estaban todos en silencio esperando tener alguna oportunidad para salir del vagón.

La oportunidad de Sky llegó cuando Black empezó a mirarla todo el rato fugazmente hasta que ella resopló y le montó un pollo que ni Lily a James en todo lo que llevaban de etapa escolar…

Después del último –"te odio Black, no me hables, no me toques y no me MIRES!", no quiero saber nada de ti vale!"...y pensaréis , que reacción más exagerada la de Sky, pero es que esta chica llevaba muchos años con la rabia contenida hacia Sirius y aunque habían tenido broncas , nunca había llegado a este tipo de BRONCA.

--

El "odio" de la chica por el merodeador, comenzó cuando él empezó a sentirse interesado en ella y cada vez que tenía una cita, él se la saboteaba, aunque claro está que con el paso de los años la chica se hizo más lista que el merodeador y no dejaba pistas por ahí sueltas para que él no lograra encontrarla…y aún así había veces que lo conseguía…mmm, pero igual no le molestaba tanto sentirse ¿protegida? por el merodeador, o mejor dicho ¿acosada?.Depende del día en que cogieras a la chica y la situación con su cita.

--

Bien, el caso es que Sky salió dando un portazo y Black la siguió bastante molesto con ella.

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME TRATRES ASÍ, joder, si sólo me preocupo por ti desde el día en que te conocí…

- ¿Pedón?...que yo sepa tú me ACOSAS desde 3º, cuando te diste cuanta de que era una chica y no un marimacho que jugaba a quidittch…Además sí que me has hecho algo!

- A sí, pues dime el qué por que no lo sé!

- EXISTIR! – y con un elegante giro se fue hacia el baño conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos… en verdad él sólo había hecho mal una cosa…ser tan mujeriego, y por eso no le podía odiar ¿no?.

El resto del viaje pasó más o menos rápido ya que Lily y James estaban separados y aunque Sky sí que había vuelto al vagón, Sirius no, cosa que le preocupaba bastante a sus amigos…pero esa preocupación se dejó de lado cuando 5 minutos antes de llegar a Hogsmade apareció con el pelo revuelto y un chupón como un camión en el cuello.

Sus amigos sólo sonrieron y Sky puso los ojos en blanco esperando que él la viera, pero no sólo no la miró , sino que la ignoró completamente…cosa que aunque no lo admitiera, no le sentaba muy bien a la morena.

5minutos después, salieron del tren y se subieron 4 y 4 en carruajes diferentes después de saludar a la gente, ala que no veían desde el curso pasado…Y así llegaron a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, aunque no por mucho tiempo, les quedaba un curso y tenían que aprovecharlo…

Al bajar de sus carruajes, con un hechizo los profesores mandaron sus pertenencias a las habitaciones asignadas y les dirigieron en fila hacia el Gran comedor, dónde como todos los años quedaron encantados al volver a ver el cielo plagiado a la perfección…Mientras empezaba la selección, la cabeza de todos los alumnos de séptimo estaba en las nubes, pensando en cómo fue su propia selección y en el curso que tenían por delante, su último curso.

* * *

**- Gerulita Evans – Dejaste mi primer review! Muxas gracias wapissima….a ver contestándote a tu opinión…mmmm estoy deacuerdo en que la reacción ha sido demasiado fuerte, pero es que era ya el final y mi mente se atrofió, pero bueno…las chicas que son muy sensibles..jeeje….De verdad muxas gracias por escribirme. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver mi primer mensaje…..Espero que te guste el desarrollo del fic. Muxs bests**

**- Inuyami – Hola!...muchas gracias a ti también, me encantó ver tu review… y te voy a decir como a Gerulita Evans…la verdad es que es un poco rápido el final ,sip, pero me quedé sin imaginación aunque pensaba hacerlo más largo y meter más cosas de las vacaciones, pero pensé que siendo el primer chap. Si lo hacía muy largo la gente se aburría, así que por eso lo hice rápido….MuxS bstss…Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic…**

**- Abnt – Wenas wapísima!...Pues te explico, yo no he estado nunca en Ibiza, pero me ha parecido un buen sitio para las vacaciones de las chicas…en cuanto a la zona..pues no sé, imagínate que es por Dalt Vila…igual no te suena porque no sé si es conocida o no..la he busacado en internet y es lo uqe me ha salido…jejeje…toy un poco loca….Muxas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado.**

**- IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs – Buenas!...Gracias por pasarte por aquí! Pues cuando subas el fic de OT me avisas que lo quiero leer! Por cierto, sí que soy de España!..AH! me encantan las canciones que has escogido en tu fic "cuando menos te lo esperas", tienes buen gusto, a ver si yo después también acierto…y nada, que no sé qué contarte así que muxos besitos y gracias por tu review!...A ver si sigues leyendo mi fic!...**

Bueno gente! Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews porque de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión, a ver qué iba a decir…

A sí, que lo del concurso Ot mágico entre colegios, yo creo que empezaré a tenerlo en cuanta a partir del próximo chap. Y que aunque es algo que igual repito en su momento, las canciones que use en un principio serán canciones que me gustan pero que en muchos casos no sean mis preferidas, sino que las que use para la final y semifinal serán las más chulas para mi…Ya sé que esto no os importa y menos todavía a estas alturas de fic, pero necesitaba decirlo..jeje..

Y nada, que os dejo, esperando que os haya gustado el capítulo, me voy a leer alguna historia…

MuXs bEsTs


	3. ¿Qué clase de castigo es éste?

**-Wenas de nuevo!-**

1. He venido a daros la chapada con otro chap. más…

2. Muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque no hayan sido muchos…sólo 2 :

**Gerulita Evans : Muchas gracias otra vez, me encanta que sigas leyendo el fic de verdad! Aquí dejo otro chap. para ver si os gusta, ya me diréis y así lo cambio o hago retoques, ya veré.…miles de bsts!...GrAcIaS**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs : Muchas gracias también a ti!. Por cierto, sí, los merodeadores las salvaron pero las chicas son tan rencorosas que como si nada…en fin…Por cierto, soy de un pueblo de Navarra …Y algo más te tenía que decir… Ah sí! Que por supuesto que me encantan las canciones de tu fic, es más en el mío iba a poner la de Olivia Newton John, pero como tengo muchas más en la cabeza la cambiaré y así no te "copio"..jeje…BsTs**

* * *

**_¿Qué clase de castigo es éste?_**

**__**

La ceremonia de selección ya había acabado, y antes de retirarse hasta la mesa de profesores, McGonagall (bastantes años más joven) se dirigió hacia los merodeadores y las chicas (que por mala suerte se habían sentado unos delante de los otros sin darse cuenta, además de que no quedaban más sitios cuando llegaron después de saludar a la gente) para comunicarles que a la mañana siguiente (que era sábado), debían presentarse todos en el despacho del director, cuya contraseña era "lentes de colores", para imponerles un castigo, ya que un alumno modelo les había informado sobre su "conducta indecente en el tren".

Cuando la profesora se retiró, todos se lanzaron miradas de odio entre sí y al prefecto Raven, que les miraba con arrogancia…Todo esto hubiera acabado en una pelea colosal de no ser porque Dumbledor se puso en pie para su discurso habitual…

- Mis queridos alumno, no les quiero aburrir con lo de todos los años, y si los de primero tienen alguna duda, se la pueden preguntar a algún profesor, ya que todos están dispuestos (miradas de "no os acerquéis a mí", por parte de algún profesor…como por ejemplo el de pociones "Son Gunts")…Bien, una vez dicho esto, tengo que anunciar un importante acontecimiento que tendrá lugar desde Noviembre hasta Mayo o Junio del próximo año.

En este momento fue cuando empezaron los murmullos en todo el Gran Comedor, incluso en la mesa de Slytherin…hasta que el Director mandó hacer silencio…

- Ya sé que es que es algo emocionante, pero si no saben de qué se trata, no sé qué comentan… - les sonrió Dumbledore.

- Seguro que es algo de baile – dijo una pija (Shasa Lein) de las de C.N.G, rubia teñida, de ojos color miel intenso y un cuerpo embutido en ropa de cuero tipo Catwoman. Todas las de su grupo (3 chicas más igual de artificiales que ella, cada una con el pelo de otro color pero teñido : Shasa-Rubia, Natasha Freeman –Morena, Leslie Pattern –Pelirroja, Sonia Main –Morado y negro…). Sirius solía enrollarse con Nat, le gustaban las morenas…James con Leslie y Remus con Shasa…es decir, que se enrollaban con mujeres artificiales que se parecían (sólo en el físico) a las peores enemigas de su casa…(¿por qué será?).. – ¿A que sí dire?.

- Lo siento, señorita Lein, pero no es nada relacionado con el baile, o por lo menos no en esencia, porque sí tendrán que bailar, pero lo principal es CANTAR! – Miradas de preocupación por la salud mental del director – Veréis, he estado hablando con la directora de un colegio de Italia ( Il Rigoletto) (N/A: me lo acabo de inventar, se nota no?), y como en el mundo muggle han hecho un concurso llamado Operación Triunfo, hemos pensado que hacerlo entre nuestros colegios podría hacer que se uniesen lazos de amistad entre nuestros alumnos…y como resultado, el Ministerio de Magia, ha creado el concurso OT Mágico…¡A QUE ES ESTUPENDO!

Por las miradas de los alumnos, no a todos les parecía tan estupendo, sólo a unos cuantos…

- Las bases del concurso se os explicarán con carteles en su sala común, las pruebas para los que quieran presentarse comenzarán el 22 de Noviembre. Sólo les explicaré brevemente, que los elegidos (ya que será por parejas de chico-chica), participarán en Febrero (día de los enamorados), combatiendo contra los alumnos Italianos en nuestro colegio y la final será en el Parlamento de Magia italiano… Los ganadores tendrán su recompensa…

Y dicho eso, le dejo que cenen tranquilamente – Y con un movimiento de sus manos, apareció la comida en los platos de todos los alumnos…

----

- ¿Pero cómo quiere que cenemos tranquilos después de lo que no ha dicho? –Preguntó una alterada Lily.

- ¡Vamos Lils, no te preocupes, si tú cantas fenomenal, te podrías presentar – Sonrió Sky…

- ¡Mira quién habla, por si no te acuerdas, un día que estábamos bastante…contentillas, nos presentamos en un karaoke y la que ganó fuiste tú Sky… - esta vez habló Dana, que tenía una sonrisilla en la cara recordando el día del Karaoke en su pueblo…

- PERO ESO FUE, PORQUE ERA LA QUE PEOR ESTABA Y NO ME DIO VEGÜENZA, Y VOSOTRAS ERÁIS UNAS CORTADAS… - se sonrijó al instante al ver que los merodeadores las estaban observando y se habían percatado de todo, así que rápidamente añadió – pero vamos, que yo por mi parte no me presento a menos que nos obliguen… - Recibió un asentimiento de sus dos amigas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, así que nuestras "dulces amigas", saben cantar eh, quien lo diría con las voces de monstruo que se gastan al gritarnos… En fin, cosas de la vida – y como si nada, Black siguió comiendo mientras sus amigos trataban de ocultar su risita…

Ellas hicieron oídos sordos y pasaron de ellos el resto de la cena, cosa que solían hacer habitualmente así que nadie se extrañó.

Las chicas subían a su habitación después de que Lily les enseñase sus habitaciones etc, a los de primer año, mientras hablaban del posible castigo que Dumbledore les pondría…

- ¿No será capaz de dejarnos sin las aulas donde cada una hace ejercicio¿verdad? – Preguntó con cara de susto Sky, ya que sus practicas de Defensa Personal le encantaban, y desde que Abbot, la arrinconó contra una pared del último piso, no le agradaba mucho la idea de no saber defenderse…

- Claro que no Sky, seguro que nos manda limpiar trofeos o algo por el estilo, como hacen siempre con los merodeadores – contestó Dana mientras entraban en la habitación…

Sonrieron… les encantaba su habitación porque esta decorada tal y como a ellas les gustaba, con bonitos colores y muebles que había traído Alice, ya que su madre tenía una tienda y siempre que ella le pedía algo se lo daba…(era hija única y no le podían negar un caprichillo a la niña…).

- ¡ Cuánto tiempo chica! – suspiró Lily mientras se tiraba en su cama – ya tenía ganas de llegar. Sus amigas asintieron dándole la respuesta que la pelirroja esperaba.

Esa noche se la pasaron hablando de todo en general…estudios, merodeadores, novios, merodeadores, amigas, merodeadores, castigo, merodeadores…Vamos que empezaban un tema y acababa en nuestros sex-symbols…

Así se quedaron dormidas entre risas y anécdotas…sin acordarse de nada de lo que había pasado en Ibiza, olvidando que las habían rescatado sus peores enemigos y pensando que en qué les deparaba el futuro.

- CHICAS! – gritó un Dana fuera de sí – Que tenemos castigo… - Pero nadie le hizocaso así que…

- LOS MERODEADORES ESTÁN EN NUESTRO CUARTO – esto tuvo un efecto inmediato y todas se pusieron de pie con lo primero que pillaron para pegarles (un despertador, zapatilla y peine…que armas más letales usan estas chicas)…

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Alice – Dios que los mato, no pueden entrar aquí¿cómo lo han hecho? – Miraba a todos lados sin resultado alguno de encontrar a los merodeadores, al igual que hacían sus amigas hasta que repararon en Dana que se estaba riendo.

- Chicas, lo siento pero es que no despertabais y nos quedan 30 minutos para desayunar e ir al despacho de Dumbly…bueno ahora quedan 25 – todo esto lo había dicho de carrerilla y con cara de niña buena que no engañó a ninguna de sus amigas.

- Ya claro, y por eso nos despiertas con así ¿no, hay modos más sutiles, como zarandearnos e incluso si me hubieras tirado una jarra de agua helada, me hubiera molestado menos – sonrió amenazante Lily…

- Bueno chicas lo siento, pero como luego os peleáis por el baño… - Al pronunciar esa palabra todas sus amigas fueron como balas hacia la puerta para ser la primera en ducharse, olvidándose de su cabreo por el mal despertar.

Ya estaban todas vestidas y arregladas para ir al despacho de Dumbledore, así que bajaron a la Sala Común, la cual, obviamente estaba vacía por ser sábado y encima las 9 de la mañana…, y cuando iban a salir, unas voces las detuvieron…

- Hey chicas, no pensabais esperarnos o qué? – preguntó Lupin con su mejor sonrisa… - venga, si vamos a tener que cumplir un castigo juntos…

- Cierra el pico Lupin – y sin más salieron de la Sala Común dando un pequeño "portazo" (se supone que es un cuadro, pero no voy a poner cuadrazo no?)

Y una vez en el despacho de Dumbly, al cual habían llegado sin pelearse milagrosamente, ya que cada uno pensaban en la posible venganza contra el Raven maldito que le había delatado…

- Bien chicos, me han dicho que ayer en el tren protagonizasteis un pequeño incidente – todo esto lo dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara… - así que he decidido…ya que estoy seguro que vosotros no lo harías libremente aún sabiendo de vuestras dotes artísticas…que participéis en el OT mágico y así daréis ejemplo a los curso que pueden presentarse ( es decir, 5º y 6º)…

- QUÉ! – esto fue un grito general, una de las pocas veces en que estos chicos se habían compenetrado tanto.

- Lo que habéis oído, porque estoy seguro de que habéis oído bien – y con una pequeña sonrisa que cada vez se hizo mayor les dijo – podéis elegir las canciones que queráis, ya que la primera prueba es "libre" después se os asignarán parejas en el caso de que paséis la prueba…Bueno, como Alice y Frank, en Febrero se van a hacer un intercambio con Durmstrang de 2 semanas, no podrán participar y su castigo será ayudar a sus amigos siempre que ellos se lo pidan…ya pueden marcharse, espero que no me decepcionen…

Y sin darles tiempo a constar, los despachó de allí en 0,002 segundos.

- Este tío cada vez está peor…¿cómo pretende que cantamos delante de todo el colegio, una cosa es hacerlo borracha y otra muy distinta en esta paranoia de concurso… - por segunda vez en el día los miembros de ambos grupos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo…cosa muuuuy rara – y qué coño vamos a cantar, por lo menos vosotros dos (dijo Sky apuntando a Alice y a Frank), no tenéis que cantar, sólo "ayudar", pero nosotros tenemos todo el marrón encima…

-Además – añadió Sirius, con cara de circunstancias – pretenderá que lo hagamos bien "para dar ejemplo" (imitando la voz de Dumbledore)…así que NOS TENEMOS QUE ESFORZAR…DIOS ESTE ES EL PEOR CASTIGO DE MI VIDA… (N/A: no sabe lo equivocados que están, pero ya lo descubrirán en el futuro…) .

Como era sábado, cada grupo se fue a hacer lo que quería, en el caso de las chicas, fueron a sentarse bajo el árbol cerca del lago y como llevaban puestos sus bikinis (recomendación de Dana), lo que al principio empezó como pequeños salpicones, acabo como una verdadera guerra de agua…a la que se unieron después muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, entre ellos los merodeadores, que hicieron todo lo posible por acercarse a las chicas, pero ellas hacían todo o contrario y se salieron con la suya, cuando media hora después se escabulleron a sus habitaciones antes de que Filch llegara y les castigase por perturbar el descanso del calamar gigante.

Y así, lo que empezó como un viaje tranquilo se convirtió en una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre…cosa que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba…

* * *

Pues lo que digo siempre, que espero que os haya gustado y que si podéis me dejéis algún review, aunque por lo que veo no está teniendo mucho éxito y eso me baja la moral, y se me deprimo no escribo, pero se hará lo que se pueda…de todas manera, os diré que **creo** que el próximo capítulo se llamará : "Paso de ensayos¡Carguémonos a ese prefecto!"…

Sinnada más que decir,

MuXs BeStS


	4. ¡Paso de ensayos!,¡Carguémonos a ese!

Hola!...ya estoy aquí con otro cha. más , como siempre…a ver si os gusta…y nada más, que abajo tenéis las contestaciones a los reviews…No escribo más porque tengo un poco de pisa por los exámenes y eso…así que BsTs..

DISCLAIMER: Ya sabes, nada es mí y tal y tal…

AVISO: Este capítulo está escrito bastante rápido, así que si hay alguna falta lo siento muuuuucho…

Por cierto, si queréis saltaros los cachitos de canciones no tiene mucha importancia, ya que en la prueba aparecerán enteras…además del resto que no aparecen…(aunque son trocitos bastante pequeños…)

REvIeWs:

**Gerulita Evans: Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, me encanta…muxas Gracias!**

**Mangalina-Li: Wenas wapa, muchas gracias por tu review, he intentado hacerte caso y este chap. es un poco más largo aunque no controlo mucho, así que a ver como se queda! MuXS bsts**

**Laia Bourne Black: Gracias a ti también, me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque OT no, jeje, De verdad muchas gracias por pasarte! BsTs.**

No os pongo muy larga las contestaciones por el tiempo…sorry…BStS!

* * *

_**¡PASO DE ENSAYOS¡CARGUÉMONOS A ESE PREFECTO!**_

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Sky pegó un portazo y se echó en la cama gritando como loca (esta chica era la que más se alteraba de todas)…

- ¡Pero vamos a ver, es que estos gilip…tienen que venir a fastidiarnos todos los momentos de entretenimiento que tenemos, ya bastante suplicio es tener que soportarlos en el castigo, que por si fuera poco tenemos que ensayar juntos, como para encima tenerlos pegados como lapas todo el día!Qué ese estúpido de Black se vaya con la Freeman, a que le haga un trabajito y me deje en paz……Dios, esto es exasperante!- Todo esto lo dijo mientras se preparaba la ropa para ducharse y ponerse algo más cómodo para bajar a cenar… - Por lo menos mañana me descargaré un poco luchando…además chicas, os venís conmigo y os enseño tácticas para que sepáis defenderos un poco, aunque yo no soy muy buena…

Yo me apunto – contestó Lily – pero primero me iré a correr un rato, ya sabéis para descargar las tensiones que me provoca Potter…

Alice sonrió con disimulo, sabía perfectamente que sus amigas no odiaban a los merodeadores, sino todo lo contrario…y tardarían en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, o ¿quizás no tanto?

Bueno chicas, mejor duchémonos y luego a cenar…a ver si vamos a tener que sentarlos cerca de esos energúmenos… (N/A: es mi imaginación, o estas chicas están todo el rato hablando de los merodeadores…).

Media hora después, ya todas se habían duchado y aún con el pelo chorreando bajaron a la Sala Común para hacer tiempo hasta la cena…

Por el retrato estaban entrando los merodeadores con la C.N.G, sólo Leslie y Nat eran de Gryffindor, pero las demás se tomaban la frescura de entrar cuando les apetecía, al igual que sus amigas en Hufflepuff (casa a la que pertenecían las demás).

Los chicos, sólo les dirigieron una mirada de "nos valeos a la perfección sin vosotras" y se fueron a sus cuartos hasta la hora de la cena. Sonia era la más feilla de todas, pero en el fondo era una buena persona…como a la chica no le quedaba más remedio y no "podía aspirar a más", se conformaba con ser la novia de Peter, pero cómo este no estaba, sólo podía seguir a sus amigas y no más…

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver pasar a los merodeadores y acto seguido empezaron a hablar sobre la posible "broma", o venganza hacia Mark Sping, el Ravenclaw que las había delatado ante los profesores…y así tras mucho pensar en venganza sin ningún resultado fueron a cenar, cosa que le llevó muy poco tiempo ya que casi ninguna comió nada.

Después subieron a sus habitaciones y en medio minuto estaban todas dormidas, cada una soñando con diferentes cosas…un poco raras si luego las recordaban, ya que (Aunque en Alice era normal soñar con Frank), las chicas no habían tenido nunca esa clase de sueños con nadie, y menos con LOS MERODEADORES…(¿os imagináis que sueños son?...pensad en algo caliente…)

Todo esto hizo que las chicas se levantasen con un humor de perros y descargasen toda su furia corriendo(en el caso de Lily) y luchando con los sacos que tenía Sky en una aula del 3º piso…

Cada golpe tenía como finalidad desechar un pensamiento…erótico, de rabia, frustración, amor, pena, vergüenza…además, esa semana tenían que quedar con los merodeadores, para ensayar a partir de entonces 1 día por semana, las 2 canciones que debían interpretar cada uno para la primera prueba, y si tenían suerte, podrían cumplir su venganza…

Los tres primeros días de la semana pasaron rápido relativamente, aunque se notaba que era el año de los ÉXTASIS porque ya los profesores les cargaban de tares, aunque para todos fuese demasiado pronto aún.

Una vez se acercaba el día M, es decir, el día del ensayo con los merodeadores, las chicas se ponían más histéricas y si encima le sumabas el hecho de no tener ninguna mísera idea de cómo vengarse del Raven, obtenías un completo estado de insoportable-mala-leche, que no soportaba ni Merlín…

El jueves ya estaba terminando y las chicas se encontraban en su habitación pensando en las canciones que podrían cantar…mientras Alice les hacía la manicura… (N/A: na, si al final le van a coger gustito a eso de cantar…seguro que tenían ganas de apuntarse y sólo les faltaba un empujoncito…).

- No sé qué coño cantar, según el panfleto este (lo habían cogido de la Sala Común), una canción debe ser en inglés y otra en español, da igual el ritmo que tengan pero si es movidita hace falta coreografía y si es lenta interpretación…..mmmm, pues no sé qué es peor – comentó Lily – tú Dana, puedes hacer una movidita y meterle pasos de baile, ya que se te da bien, aunque creo que yo elegiré alguna lenta, pero no estoy muy segura… - meditaba Lily…

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco sé que voy a cantar, pero me tengo que decidir ya…sino a este paso la cago, aunque probablemente, la cague de todas maneras…Pero ante todo QUIERO QUE NOS CARGUEMOS A SPING! – ya se había descargado Sky, tenía mucha tensión acumulada esta chica…

- Pues … - empezó a decir Dana – yo ya lo tengo decidio, además con eso de que tiene que ser música muggle, me viene mejor, ya que me sé mas que del mundo mágico…Os comento, creo que voy a cantar "Waiting for tonight" de J. Lo y "Me voy de fiesta", de Belén Arjona…una chica que me encanta…aunque igual cambio en el último momento, pero no lo creo…

- ¡Qué rapidez de decisión tienes hija! – intervino Alice por primera vez, esta chica últimamente está como ausente…

-Pues podáis ayudarme a mía elegir porque no tengo ni idea… - suspiró Lily un poco harta ya… - creo que voy a hacer el más completo ridículo…PERO CÓMO PRETENDEN QUE CANTEN SIN UNA GOTA DE ALCOHOL EN SANGRE …no saben la vergüenza que da eso…me estoy deprimiendo… - y acto seguido se lanza a su cama con una hoja en blanco para escribir las canciones que se le pudieran ocurrir…

- YA LAS TENGO! – gritó una eufórica morena – la canción en inglés, quiero que sea de Christina Aguilera y he pensado en "Fighter" que siempre me ha gustado y es como muy impetuosa (la canción) y en español, no estoy muy segura pero la de "Apendiz" de Malú, no está nada mal…que sea lo que Dios quiera…ya se verá lo que pasa, pero en la de Malú no se baila y en la de Chris. Aguilera con algún movimiento que otro se soluciona rápido la puesta en escena… - después de su mini-discurso, que había dicho de un tirón, sonrió de forma satisfecha y le dijo a Alice que le quitase el color rojo sangre que le había puesto en las uñas…

- ¿Por qué siempre soy la idiota que se queda la última para elegir, vamos chicas ayudadme, que os necesito… - cara de pucheritos y mirada enternecedora…

- No. Te las buscas tú solita como hemos hecho nosotras… - qué buenas amigas…

- Muchas gracias…tener amigas para que te saquen los ojos… - murmuró la pelirroja algo airada mientras volvía a pensar en las posibles canciones…teniendo en cuenta que no fuesen muy difíciles porque entonces seguro que la fastidiaba… (ya claro)…

12´36´´ después un grito de alegría resonó en la habitación, despertando a Alice que se había quedado dormida…

Lily estaba dando saltitos de alegría mientras coreaba "ya las tengo, por fin…."..unas cien veces hasta que con ungrito de Dana se cayó de la cama golpeándose el trasero…y luego informaba de las canciones que iba a cantar…

- Pues lo que estaba diciendo antes de que me tira…de caerme de la cama, es que ya sé qué voy a cantar- sonrió.

- Eso lo habíamos deducido solitas Lily, pero gracias por la aclaración – dijo Alice sarcásticamente…

- Gracias cariño… - esta vez la sarcástica fue Lily, la cual para no crear una discursión que terminaría con almohadazos siguió diciendo – la canción en inglés va a ser…tachántachán…"These boots are made for walking" de Nancy Sinatra y la de español…vuelve el redoble de tambores… "Ciega sordomuda" de Shakira…estoy dudando entre esa y la de "te aviso te anuncio"…pero me gusta más la primera, así que ya las tengo elegidas… - vuelta a la sonrisa profident… (N/A:se escribe así?)

En la habitación de los chicos se producía una situación parecida pero un poco más…acalorada…por así decirlo, ya que estaban las C.N.G, "distrayéndolos" un ratillo...

Mientras se daban el lote, de vez en cuando se paraban para preguntarle a los demás si tal o cual canción les gustaba y si la respuesta era afirmativa la anotaban como definitiva…así que después de muuuuuucho rato en el que las cosas no habían pasado a mayores porque los cerebros de los chicos se centraban en las cancines (qué se le va a hacer si para hacerlo necesitan pensar con la cabeza…), las actuaciones definitivas eran:

Remus – "Hero**"** de Nickelback y "Ella" de Alejandro Sánz.

Sirius – "As long as you love me" y "Devuélveme la vida" de Antonio Orozco.

James – "Leave right now" de Will Young y "Para ti sería" de Nek.

Los chicos estaban satisfechos de sus elecciones, aunque a las chicas del C.N.G, les hubieran gustado más las de las Spice Girls, o algo por el estilo…

---

La cena pasó sin complicaciones, bueno, las miradas que las chicas les dirigían a los chicos no era exactamente de amor pero eso ya era cosa habitual en las estancias en el Gran Comedor que compartían los dos grupos…

Y por fin era viernes, ese día para las chicas no era el mejor, ya que el pasar tiempo con los merodeadores les amargaría el fin de semana con toda seguridad, pero bien era cierto que como el sábado era fiesta (obvio),no tendrían que hacer los deberes a toda prisa, además Dumbly sólo les podía dejar el aula 13 (nº de la mala suerte) los viernes y sábado, así que entre esa elección , se quedabanclaramente con el viernes…no pensaban perderse ninguna excursión a Hogsmade por estar con sus enemigos claramente.

_19:00 pm: hora del encuentro._

- Mirad chicas, podemos ensayar y todo lo que queráis pero como no nos venguemos ya del Rven estúpido, os juro que reviento y la pago con la persona que esté más cerca… - Uy qué casualidad, si Siruis estaba a un nanometro de su oreja… - y Black , me parece que te va a tocar a ti… - pero éste recordó su discursión en el tren y siguió con su táctica de "ignoremos a Sky deliberadamente con el fin de que se ponga celosa"… (joe con las tácticas de este tío…).

Y tras un seco "hola", los merodeadores sin Frank entraron en el aula 13… hay que decir que tampoco estaba Alice, ya que se había escabullido y sus amigas "la habían dejado"…

_Empieza el ensayo_

Cada cual empezó a cantar sus canciones…pero lo único que allí se oía era una mezcla de berridos que poco se parecía a música, así que por "consenso general" decidieron crear unos cubículos para chicas y chicos por separado y cada vez cantaba un/a en cada uno…para ser equitativo cuando una/o cantaba en un cubículo pasaba al siguiente…sólo cantaban por encima las canciones pero eso les daba una idea a los unos y a los otros lo bien que en verdad cantaban…

_CUBÍCULO 1_

Dana, Remus, James…

1ºDana:

_Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have pictured us together,__  
Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say is even better._

Ahora se le añade Remus por detrás y comprueban ante su sorpresa lo bien que empastan sus voces, sin querer, a ambos se les escapa una sonrisa:

_Then I ever thought it c__ould possibly be,  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free._

La canción termina y Dana pasa al siguiente cubículo donde están cantando las canciones en español, al pasar se encuentra con una escena parecida a la suya, lo que pasa es que Sirius en vez de sonreír, tras cantar se cara indiferente al cubículo en el que están sus amigos y cuando llega, su cara refleja la mayor felicidad que jamás ha sentido…

Ahora canta Lily (James acaba de entrar):

_Se me acaba el argumento  
y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente  
a mí tu anatomía _

Por que este amor ya no entiende  
de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos…

La cara de idiota de este chico no tiene precio, suerte que Lily ya no va a cantar más, porque sino se le tira encima y se la come a besos de la voz tan bonita que tiene…

Ahora es el momento de escuchar a Sky, que ha pasado al cubículo de inglés…

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter

Y si la cara de James era digna de fotografiar, la de Sirius había que grabarla porque estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago que nunca había sentido "es tan guapa"…pensaba mientras intentaba hacerse el indiferente…

Bien, pues ahora es el turno de los chicos…empecemos con James, que empezó a cantar mientras miraba de reojo como Lily echaba un vistazo a la letra de su siguiente canción:

Para ti sería… tu latido intenso y grande  
Quédate otro día… no sigamos tan distantes,  
Entre cada espera entre tú y yo,  
Yo no confundí jamás,  
Otros brazos nuevos con los tuyos.

Incluso Lily había parado de leer sus partituras para ver como James sentía la canción, en verdad lo hacía muy bien…y no parecía tan estúpido y engreído al cantar…

Escuchemos ahora a Remus…está cantando en inglés …:

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me _

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

"Vaya, si Lupin canta bien y todo"…pensaba Dna mientras le miraba disimuladamente…

Y por fin llegamos a Sirius, que había seguido a Sky y ahora se disponía a cantar demostrando que de pequeño había ido a clases de canto (al igual que la chica están hechos el uno para el otro verdad?)

_I don't care who you are__  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
_

Sky ya no podía seguir ignorándole, ya no podía…era irresistible…pero por qué él…Dios era un merodeador…aunque echando un vistazo a sus amigas pudo ver que no era la única que les miraba con otros ojos…

_Fin del ensayo, los chicos salen fuera…_

Sky se estaba desesperando, no sólo por el hecho de que tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos…si es que "eso" que "sentía" tenía nombre y volvió a la carga de la venganza…

- Chicas por favor pensad…en lo que hemos estado ensayando podíamos haber planeado nuestra venganza…tenemos que hacerle algo a Sping después de lo que nos ha hecho! - ya estaba descontrolada por completo, no moduló el volumen de su voz y los chicos la oyeron…

- Así que queréis vengaros eh! – el que habló fue el más …indiscreto, osease Sirius- nosotros podemos ayudaros, por algo somos los mejores bromistas del colegio…

- Ni lo sueñes Black – Sky se giró airada, pero se llevó un chasco al verle mirando a sus amigas en vez de a ella…

- Vamos, Dana, Lily, sabéis que podemos ayudaros, además nosotros también estamos sufriendo este castigo por si no os habéis dado cuenta…

Tras un rato de deliberaciones, y tal vez, por el "amago de cambio" en el modo de ver a los merodeadores las chicas asintieron y a su pesar subieron a la habitación de los merodeadores ante la mirada extrañada de toda su Torre…Pero antes de llegar a entrar…:

Sky agarró a Sirius del brazo y lo empujo a un rincón que había en el muro…Quería olvidarse de él, pero en cierto modo no le gustaba que la rechazasen y la ignorancia es un rechazo…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me ignras? – esas palabras sonaban un tanto estúpidas ya que había sido ella la que le dijo que pasase de ella…

- ¿Cómo que por qué te ignoro, pero si fuiste tú quien me lo dijo –"qué bien funciona esta táctica" pensó sonriendo para sí…

- Vale, lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que me ignoren, y ahora que estamos confabulando con vosotros que sois el enemigo quiero que nos llevemos más o menos bien…dentro de lo posible – añadió con cara de duda…

- Está bien, pero no más gritos ni peleas – dijo Sirius sonriendo…

- No prometo nada – esta le contestó con otra sonrisa aún más amplia y cuando extendió la mano para sellar el "pacto"…el chico se le adelantó y le plantó un beso que si no llega a ser Sky la que lo recibió bien podría haber acabado en un sitio más mullido…

Ante la "sorpresa" del chico, lo que recibió fue una colleja que ni las de Sole (7 vidas) y una contestación…

- Que ahora nos llevemos, ni bien ni mal, simplemente nos llevemos, no quiere decir que te puedas lanzar a la primera de cambio Black – y se fue hacia la habitación…dejando a un Sirius pensativo " eso no es un no rotundo, además, creo que quería responderme…otra conquista Black está en camino…o ¿no será sólo eso?"...

* * *

Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo!...ya veremos, pero por favor, si podéis dejádme reviews, es que estoy pobre de ánimos! 

Muchos besitos.


	5. ¿La gran broma y algo más?

Hola!...Cómo estáis! Espero que muy bien…y nada que aquí os dejo las contestaciones de los reviews y el nuevo capítulo…Muchos besitos!. Como siempre espero que os guste…

**DISCLAIMER:…ya sabes que nada es mío así que denuncias las justas…que yo no hago nada malo…xD**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Wenas nena! K tal estás!Te comento, las chicas no se han "enamorado" a la vez… porque ni siquiera ellas lo saben, la única que más o menos lo sospecha es Sky (de todas maneras me gustan las acciones simultáneas…jeje)…y a lo largo del tiempo cada una se irá dando cuenta de lo que tiene o no tiene qué hacer, si dar oportunidades o rechazos…Pero por ahora no se han sentido enamoradas, igual es porque no están enamoradas de verdad, pero vamos que no van a hacer todo a la vez…jeje, weno muchos besitos y gracias por tu opinión. BsTs**

**Gerulita Evans: Wenas wapísima!...muxas gracias por pasarte aún cuando estás en casa de una amiga, eso me alegra porque veo que te gusta, muchísimas gracias de verdad, espero que te guste este capítulo…Muchos besitos!**

**Moony713: wenas wapa, qué tal¿ Me alegro que te guste el fic, yo me he pasado por el tuyo, te has fijado,jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, como te dije intentaré poner más Remus y que sea menos modosito como a ti te gusta! jeje…Espero que te guste, muchos bests!**

* * *

_**¿La gran broma y algo más?**_

Lily y Dana ya estaban en el cuarto de los merodeadores cuando Sky subió, y su reacción al ver lo que allí pasaba fue la misma que la de sus amigas:

En la cama de Frank (antes ocupada por Peter), estaba su amiga Alice con el susodicho, ambos con los morros llenos del carmín de la chica…

-Alice – murmuró Sky; justo lo que le faltaba, tenía unas ganas atroces de ir a besar a Sirius y se encontraba con una pareja dándose el lote…esto de "olvidarse" del animago iba a ser un poco difícil, pensó mientras veía como sus amigas miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos… - qué guardadito te lo tenías eh pillina! – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, tan pronto salió del shock (justo cuando Sirius entró por la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha) – se puede saber ¿desde cuando?...

A la chica le costó contestar pero cuando lo hizo, sólo sonrió y dijo un escueto – desde hoy – para después coger a Frank de la mano y hacer el amago de irse.

Pero sus amigas les detuvieron para que se quedasen a explicar la broma y que les ayudasen a realizarla…

- Vamos Alice, tienes que ayudarnos, que por que tu castigo haya sido una porquería no tienes por qué quedarte pasmada sin hacer nada, te podría haber pasado lo que a nosotros…

Ella sólo sonrió (cosa que sus amigas no supieron si fue por tener a Frank cogiéndola de la cintura o por ellas) y asintió levemente volviéndose a sentar en la cama…

Tras un rato de "interesantes" charlas, es decir, chicos quidittcht (?) y chicas Alice & Frank, se pusieron de acuerdo para pensar en la broma y su realización…

- Bien chicas – es muy sencillo, somos los merodeadores, es decir, los mejores bromistas de todos los tiempos, inteligentes, guapos, atrevid…

- Corta el royo Lupin, nos vais a ayudar por las buenas o no… - le cortó Dana con cara de impaciencia…

-Ejem, ejem, lo que estaba diciendo, que en 5 minutos tendremos alguna idea…pero no hagáis ruido que nuestros cerebros tienen que pensar.

- Claro, porque no pueden escuchar y "pensar" a la vez… - murmuró Dana para que sólo le oyeran sus amigas, ya que no quería fastidiar el poco trato amable que habían conseguido tener con los chicos...

_5 minutos después:_

-Bien nenas – por esto, James recibió 3 miradas de odio (ya que Alice estaba muy ocupada con otra persona) y después prosiguió – bueno, como os iba diciendo, ya tenemos la broma perfecta, es decir "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"…

Ante este refrán las chicas se quedaron…como estaban, sin entender nada y sin saber en qué podría beneficiarles esa frase a ellas...

Así que los chicos procedieron a explicarles su idea:

- Mirad, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro (cómo les gustan los refranes a estos chicos…), nos vengamos de Sping y de paso de los Slys por todo lo que tenemos que controlarnos para aguantarles (Lily frunció el entrecejo, pero le pareció que ese no era el momento adecuado para responder con algo grosero).

- Bien Potter, y como piensas hacerlo, porque hasta ahora no habéis aportado ninguna idea interesante – apuntó Sky con una mordaz mirada hacia su capitán de quiditcht (aunque la verdad, se pasaba sus tácticas por el forro, al igual que Dana, siempre hacían lo que querían pero como les iba mejor aún que siguiendo a James, nadie les reprochaba nada…tenían una compenetración perfecta y eso lo demostraban en el campo…).

- Si me das tiempo a contestar te lo diré… - y tras unos segundo empezó a explicarles en que consistía el término "dar de su propia medicina"…

Habían pasado seis días desde la intensa charla entre ambos bandos, y ante la sorpresa de muchos estudiantes, era algo "habitual" ver a los dos grupos cuchicheando por los pasillos en donde se podían oír las palabras "poción", "lista en unas horas" o "se van a fastidiar todos estos"…

Esa noche era luna llena y al día siguiente realizarían la tan esperada broma…

Las chicas no se sorprendieron cuando los merodeadores (menos Frank, ya que últimamente estaba mucho con Alice, y ambos estaban un poco distanciados de sus grupos…), les dijeron que hoy tendrían que ir ellas solas a recoger la poción ya que ellos tenían unas supuestas citas…

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que las chicas no se sorprendieron, no porque fuese habitual verles con mujeres de todas las casas, sino porque conocían a la perfección el secreto de Remus (ese era el motivo por el cuál a Lily y a Sky no le caía mal del todo Remus, ya que achacaban su "espíritu libre" a un efecto secundario a su licantropía y su instinto animal, pero para Dana ese no era motivo suficiente para ir haciendo daño a mujeres indefensas que le entregaban su corazón…jeje)

Flash Back

Las chicas en su 4º año en Hogwarts corrían lo más silenciosamente que podían por los pasillos del colegio para llegar al baño de prefectos donde querían montar su propia fiesta de espuma (no penséis mal)…de repente oyeron un aullido procedente del lago y sus terrenos y cambiaron su rumbo para ver qué pasaba…

Entonces vieron como un furioso lobo atacaba a un perro negro y a un ciervo que lo intentaba embestir para dejarle fuera de combate…a lo lejos se veía a una regordeta rata escondiéndose en los matorrales…

Entonces sin saber muy bien por qué empezaron a lanzar hechizos al lobo para inmovilizarle e ir a ver si los animales estaban vivos, pero para sus sorpresa no eran animales, sino que las dos personas que yacían inconscientes eran ni más ni menos que Potter y Black… y que el otro, es decir el lobo era Lupin lo dedujeron al verle al día siguiente en la enfermería con un corte que le había hecho Dana al lobo con su varita en forma de D…(corte que aún conservaba, ya que le dijo a la enfermera que no se lo borrase…) y por suposiciones propias la rata debía ser Pettigrew…

A partir de ese día vieron a Remus con otros ojos, no de miedo sino de aceptación y a los otros merodeadores con más odio ya que no sabían controlarle (qué pobres, encima de que le hacen compañía)…y fue entonces cuando decidieron hacerse animagas, para controlar si algún día había problemas….

Pese a las quejas de Lily que se negaba en rotundo por ser tan responsable, al final le hicieron acceder e incluso se divirtió en las horas que estuvieron practicando durante 6 meses hasta lograrlo…

Últimamente las chicas no se convertían mucho, porque llevaban todo el verano sin hacerlo y habían perdido un poco la práctica, pero una vez le cogieran el tranquillo volverían a ser unas preciosas hembras de:

Dana una leona capaz de dominar a cualquier lobo…Su rasgo distintivo era un rombo blanco entre los ojos…

Sky: Una pantera más negra que la noche con una marca blanca en la oreja izquierda, que se parecía un poco a cierto perro…

Alice era un hermoso cisne con un triángulo gris en una de sus alas, pero su madre la había pillado una vez transformándose en su habitación y le prohibió terminantemente volver a hacerlo, aunque claro está que ella no le hizo caso alguno…

Y Lily, se había convertido en un precioso zorro del ártico más blanco que la nieve misma y con ojos verde esmeralda…que podría enamorar a cualquier ciervo si se lo proponía…

Y diréis, no han elegido animales precisamente desapercibidos, pero es que a estas chicas no les gustaba ser cosas comunes…como un perro o una rata (según apuntó Alice en su día cuando Lily quiso ser un gato…)y eligieron animales que les encantaban por sus cualidades y aspecto…

Fin Flash Back

Ante la "razones" de los chicas, ellas sólo asintieron, pero acordaron entre ellas mismas ir a vigilarles por si algo se les iba de las manos, después de ir a recoger la poción…

Era de noche y en los pasillos del colegio de magia y hechicería, sólo se oía el eco de unos secos pasos que salían del baño estropeado del segundo piso…justo después pasaban por la Torre a la cual pertenecían y bajaban a los terrenos para ser una vez más las "guardianas"…de los irresponsables, cebezahuecas…de los merodeadores…

Hay que decir que esa noche estuvo todo muy tranquilo, quizás porque los chicos sabían que sus enemigas tenían que pasearse por el castillo para recoger la poción y no querían llamar demasiado su atención…

* * *

Las chicas se acostaron a las 6 de la mañana para dormir su hora habitual tras vigilar a los chicos.

Dana soñó algo muy raro, bueno, no tanto, ya que en su sueño estaba ella cantando frente a todo el colegio……pero la canción que cantaba era otra diferente a las que había elegido…Al despertar decidió que cambiaría la canción "Me voy de fiesta" por una de Amaral que siempre le había encantado: "¿Cómo hablar?"…

* * *

_Viernes por la mañana, Gran Comedor, 8 a.m :_

Por la puerta entraban 8 chicos sonrientes (2 más aún que el resto, es decir, Alice y Frank que iban cogidos de la mano como lo

días pasados. Es por ellos que los alumnos no veían tan raro el "acercamiento" de lo s grupos, ya que dos de sus componentes estaban saliendo oficialmente y eso quieras que no unía…) y con miradas pícaras que se dirigieron al centro de la mesa de su casa para ver en pleno el espectáculo que iba a suceder en breves instantes cuando todas las víctimas comenzasen a desayunar…

_10 minutos después:_

El primero en levantarse fue Malfoy, que inmediatamente cogió a Snape de la mano y se fue a buscar a Sping, el cual también estaba de pie…esto pasó desapercibido para alguno, pero en el momento que sus ropas cambiaron a un rosa chillón, con botas de 13 centímetros de tacón blancas y negras, el espectáculo dio comienzo…y lo que tendrían que hacer los chicos y las chicas en un futuro no pareció tan malo después de su venganza…

Allí, en el centro del Gran Comedor, los tres personajes, comenzaron a cantar "One way or another" de Blondie (está muy chula, os la recomiendo)….

**Malfoy con un movimiento muy sexy de cintura:**

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya,  
I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya  
One day, maybe next week,  
I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya_

**Ahora era el turno de Snape, que al igual que Malfoy, más que cantar berreaba:**

_I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see you around _

One way, or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna get ya get ya getya get ya  
One way, or another I'm gonna win ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meet ya meet yameet ya meet ya  
One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya

**Y por fin Sping, que pese a estar bajo el efecto de la poción sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo el más completo ridículo:**

_And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your voice downtown  
See who's hanging round _

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the spill  
Or slip on a hill for another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'll trick ya, I'll trick ya

**Ahora los tres se movían acompasados haciendo la coreografía que Dana había metido en la poción, aunque hay que decir que lo hacían muy, pero que muy mal:**

_One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya,  
I wanna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya,  
I'm gonna give you the slip _

I walked down the hall stand on the bottom wall  
Where I can see it all, find out who you are  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Specials are a wrap you get your savings out.

One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya getya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya getya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya getya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya getya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya getya get ya get ya

Tras un aplauso dudoso y unas carcajadas estruendosas, los protagonistas del espectáculo se fueron a sus habitaciones y de las cuales no salieron en todo el día…

Los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron una mirada divertida y nada más salir del Gran Comedor y se chocaron las manos fundiéndose en abrazos…aunque al ver lo que estaban haciendo cada grupo se fue hacia un pasillo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían la misma clase : D.C.A.O.

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchas semanas desde aquello, y aunque los chicos no se llevaban tan mal como antes (ya que los ensayos eran semanales y tenían que soportarse), cada vez se ponían más nerviosos al ver acercarse la fecha de sus actuaciones..y eso no era nada bueno, aunque se habían vuelto…mmm…como decirlo, algo competitivos, ya que si cantaban , habían acordado hacerlo bien e intentar ganar… (ya claro estos lo que quieren es pasar a la siguiente fase para ensayar juntos de nuevo)….

A falta de una semana para el gran debut, todos estaban histéricos perdidos e intentando que no se les olvidase la canción a la primera de cambio…

Y en cuanto a Sirius, no había vuelto a intentar nada con Sky, porque veía a la chica un poco reacia…

* * *

**Wenas!...bueno, ya está próxima la gran primera actuación de los chicos…Tenía que preguntaros una cosita, es que yo pensaba hacer que esta primera ronda la pasasen todos, pero igual os parece mucha coincidencia, así que en vuestros reviews, decidme si queréis que pasen los 6 o sólo 4… (de dos en dos).**

**Y nada que muchas gracias otra vez…**

**MxS BeSiToS!**


	6. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

**Wenas wapísimas!...no tengo mucho tiempo, así que las contestaciones a los reviews os las resumo en un gran GRACIAS!..sorry, pero es que estoy de exámenes y lo único que quiero hacer es matar a la profesora de mates, que no hace más que amargarme la existencia con cosas que no entiendo!...y nada que espero que os guste mucho y si tenéis alguna duda aquí estoy (pero a ser posible que no tenga que ver con las mates)..xD…**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío……ya lo sabes todo!**

**MuXs BeStS!**

* * *

Chap.6¡Que comience el espectáculo:

_Lunes, 15 de noviembre, 5 días para la fecha R (Ridículo Total)_

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación, bueno a decir verdad, Alice se había ido con Frank a hacer algo … y las demás estaban en la habitación auto compadeciéndose del mal momento que les esperaba pasar en el futuro…un futuro muy cercano.

Dana salió de su ensimismamiento y fue hacia el escritorio a escribir en su diario los pensamientos que llevaban atormentándola durante escasas semanas…concretamente desde el día en que empezó a ver a Lupin como algo más que a alguien al que odiar…y que no estaba muy definido entre amigo o ¿algo más?...

_Querido diario: _

_Sigo con mis dudas existenciales sobre qué es lo que siento, no entiendo cómo puedo cambiar tan rápido mi impresión sobre una persona y eso de no haberme enamorado nunca no ayuda gran cosa, porque no sé cómo definir mis sentimientos…_

_Creo que no soy yo sola la que está confundida, a Sky le pasa algo pero lo oculta mucho mejor que yo…Sé (porque nos contó), lo que pasó con Black, pero ahora vuelve a ser la de siempre, tiene una facilidad desbordante para olvidar los sentimientos, o por lo menos no exteriorizarlos…Y aquí estoy, como una estúpida pensando algo que antes no tenía sentido para mí…Tengo que empezar a pensar como una adulta, esto se me escapa de las manos…_

_Besos: Dana._

Tras escribir sus pensamientos se metió en la ducha para sentirse un poco reconfortada, ese día había sido muy duro, porque McGonagall les había hecho un examen práctico realmente muy duro, que sólo habían aprobado 12 personas en una clase de 38..

--

Lily estaba recostada en la cama pensando en el examen…había sacado un 10, y todo gracias a un alumno de Ravenclaw que le había ayudado a realizar el movimiento de muñeca…Nick Carpenter…un chico muy guapo y simpático que siempre le había caído muy bien…pero últimamente estaba demostrando cierto interés en ella…

No un interés como James, que según ella lo único que suponía para él era un reto… sino algo más…y eso le gustaba…

Aunque no quería volver a equivocarse, porque aunque es cierto que nunca se había enamorado, lo pasaba mal cuando tenía que romper sus relaciones para no engañar a su pareja…se sentía un poco hipócrita y no quería volver a caer en eso…de nuevo.

Pero se estaba planteando hacerle un "caso" más obvio al chico, a ver hasta donde llegaban…

Y Sky, Sky se había quedado dormida, era como una marmota viviente…no quería plantearse nada , ya que después llegaban los malos tragos, era mejor pensar que todo iba a salir mal para luego llevarse mayores alegrías (que pesimista…)

Y la verdad es que estaba olvidando lo ocurrido con Sirius.

Tenía que aceptar que era muy divertido y se lo pasaba bien con él en los ensayos, pero estaba segura de que no iba más allá del comienzo de una amistad…(estás segura?...nunca digas nunca…)

* * *

_Cuarto de los chicos:_

Remus tenía un problema parecido al de Dana, pero si cabe más profundo…

Estaba empezando a sentir algo que nunca había sentido por una persona, pero estaba su problema…la licantropía…siempre lo mismo, era un problema para todos los aspectos de su vida…

Había decidido no desarrollar una vida sentimental más allá del divertimento propio, para no enamorarse y luego ser rechazado…una filosofía que desde su punto de vista podía entenderse bien…pero no era lo mismo que el concepto de sus amigas…

Según él, ellos podían desarrollar una vida normal, pero no les reprochaba lo rompecorazones que eran…

James pensaba en su Lily... ¡Qué bien sonaba, era maravillosa, pero poco …receptiva, no notaba lo que sentía por ella…pero no iba a sufrir más…ya se daría cuenta de sus sentimiento...él estaba bien con sus ligues…Con las copias físicas de Lily con las que se liaba..

Y Sirius, ahora tenía otra táctica…

Seguirle el rollo de colegueo a Sky, para ver hasta donde le conducía eso…Pero sin desechar sus rollos pasajeros…eso NUNCA…porque más que nada estaba seguro de que no era más que un capricho, cuando lo consiguiera todo volvería a ser igual en su vida¿no?..

_

* * *

Martes, 18:00 p.m. Lago de Hogwarts: _

Chicas, porqué no vamos a la piscina cubierta que han hecho al lado del Club de Atletismo (adaptaciones muggles que tiene mi mundo de Harry Potter)…

- ¿Cómo que han hecho una piscina¿por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?... – preguntó Dana, a la cual le encantaba nadar, y al ser invierno prácticamente, el lago estaba completamente descartado…

- ¿No os lo había dicho? …lo siento chicas – se excusó la pelirroja.

- Lils, últimamente estás en tu mundo, yo creo que te pasa algo con cierto Raven, guapísimo con un culo de infarto… - dijo Sky de forma inocente, pero por el color de la cara de su amiga, le pareció que había dado en el clavo…

- Bueno- dijo la pelirroja para cambiar de tema – vamos a cambiarnos y nos damos un chapuzón, a estas horas no creo que haya mucha gente…Además Alice estará con Frank y no creo que le apetezca venir…

_Media hora después en la piscina_

- Vaya Lily, mira quien está allí – la mirada de la chica se dirigió al centro de la piscina donde un grupo de chicos bastante guapos jugaban a "waterpolo"… Y entonces lo vio… Nick estaba saliendo de la piscina para coger una pelota que se les había escapado y se fijo en…su estupendísimo cuerpo…Había que reconocer que el chico estaba muy bien formado, se notaba que era del grupo de Atletismo masculino (otro de los puntos en común entre ambos…)

- Vamos Lils, es tu oportunidad – dijo Dana dándole un empujoncito y quitándole la toalla de encima – así de paso nos presentas a sus amigos que están tremendos... – sonrió acompañada de Sky.

Las tres se quitaron las ropas que llevaban bajo la mirada escrutadora de los Ravens y Huffies, que se encontraban en la piscina (sólo estaban Nick y sus amigos)…

Cuando se fueron a meter a la piscina Nick saludó a Lily con una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió algo nerviosa…

- ¡Venid aquí, que mis amigos quieren conocer a tus amigas… (aunque se conocían de vista nunca habían hablado demadiado) – 0,00000001 segundo después las tres se habían colocado en posición para tirarse de cabeza e ir directamente hacia ellos con radiantes sonrisas.

Sky, llevaba un bikini negro con una letra china en el pecho izquierdo. Además tenía un pequeño tatuaje en la parte derecha baja del vientre que asemejaba a la Luna rodeada de pequeñas llamas.

Dana, tenía puesto un conjunto primavera-verano… es broma. Llevaba un bikini azul clarito con tonos blancos que se difuminaban y tenía un piercing en el ombligo al igual que Lily (las tres habían ido un día a un estudio por una paranoia y se habían hecho todas esas cosas…)

Lily, a parte del piercing, llevaba un bikini. blanco y rojo bastante mini…como el de sus amigas.

- ¡Qué chulo! – le dijo un guapo Huffie a Sky – eso es uno de los tatuajes muggles no?...me encanta…

Sky sonrió a todos y a ese en especial , Matt Twin…Y Dana coqueteaba con todos sin discriminar a ninguno…

- ¿Queréis jugar a waterpolo con nosotros, es un deporte muggle, ya sabéis.

- Yo no sé jugar muy bien…¿podemos jugar mejor a volleyball acuático?…Si no os importa claro – la sonrisa que puso, despejó las dudas de todos…CLARO QUE NO LE IMPORTABA…

Las chicas eran muy buenas en ese deporte, la que peor lo manejaba era Lily, pero ya estaba Nick para ayudarla…

- SI! – gritó Sky, cuando ya llevaba 4 puntos consecutivos… - somos mejor que vosotros – Estaba 5 y 5…

- ¿Qué pasa, te crees mejor que nosotros no? – preguntó Matt con una sonrisa, pues ahora verás… - y acto seguido todos los chicos fueron contra las chicas para hacerles "aguadillas"…

Justo en el momento en que Sky estaba en los brazos de 3chicos en el borde de la piscina mientras otro gritaba que la empujase. Dana estaba en las mismas condiciones, con 2 chicos sujetándola por la cintura y Lily hablaba animadamente con Nick, entraron por la puerta los merodeadores, que al ver la escena sintieron un nudo en la garganta que disimularon bastante bien…

La escena siguió igual, las chicas ignorando a los chicos y ellos intentando ignorarlas, algo un poco difícil debido a los gritos que pegaban…

* * *

_Viernes 19, día anterior a las pruebas, después de una semana estresante en la que las chicas cada vez se llevaban mejor con los amigos de Matt y los chicos se sentían mal al verles juntos por los pasillo. Útimo ensayo._

Después de haber ensayado cada uno sus canciones, empezaron a sentirse raros…no tenían nada de qué hablar hasta que explotó la bomba:

- ¿Y qué tal con vuestros "amiguitos"? – preguntó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa Black? –preguntó Dana mordazmente.

- Creí que habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres – dijo sutilmente Remus con una sonrisa.

- Está bien…la misma pregunta "Sirius" – sonrió Dana.

- No es que me importe, sólo quería sacar un tema de conversaci…

- Claro, y has decidido precisamente empezar a hablarnos de eso no?...qué pasa¿celos? – sonrió Lily.

- Por favor Lils, somos los merodeadores, no te burles de nosotros, no nos hace falta estar celosos porque podemos tener a todas las chicas que queramos a nuestros pies… - comentó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa, pero su expresión cambió por completo al ver la cara de Dana que expresaba ¿decepción?.

Inmediatamente después sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero no quiso que se le notara cuando Dana, muy seriamente, le contestó:

- A nosotras no – y con un grácil movimiento se marchó seguida de sus amigas. Los merodeadores se quedaron ahí plantados, en medio del aula y con cara de estúpido, pensando que mañana sería otro día…un gran día o un horrible día, dependiendo de sus actuaciones.

* * *

_SÁBADO: DÍA R. 10:00 a.m. Habitación de las chicas, estado de crisis nerviosa colectiva…Preparando vestuario y revisando las letras de las canciones._

- LILY¿DÓNDE HAS PUESTO MI ROPA PARA LA SEGUNDA ACTUACIÓN! – gritó Sky – QUE TENGO QUE METERLA EN LA BOLSA.

- Sky, relájate, que ya la hemos metido toda.Ahora siéntate y respira – le comentó la pelirroja, ya que esa esa su táctica de desestresamiento antes de los exámenes, pero ahora no le estaba funcionando.

- CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE…NECESITO RON O GINEBRA YA….Esto se soluciona con un buen cubata para no enterarme de lo que hago.

- Ya Sky, esa no es la solución, piensa en frío y vamos que tenemos que bajar al Gran Comedor, ya estará preparado y los jueces han llegado en el desayuno…

Al bajar a la sala común, se encontraron con unos merodeadores la mar de tranquilos y con sonrisas en sus rostros…

- Vaya Moony, sí que funciona bien el remedio de tu madre, tendrás que darme la receta de estas galletas…me relajan de verdad…

- Por favor, dadnos tres … que las necesitamos de verdad – rogó Lily …

Y como no, los chicos tenían la idea de aprovecharse, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de las chicas cedieron muy fácilmente y se las dieron mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor…

El ambiente allí no estaba en absoluto relajado, a pesar de que sólo había 30 candidatos, el resto de los alumnos estaban impacientes mientras el jurado explicaba las bases.

Primero cantarían la canción en español y después, se intercalarían chico y chica para hacerlo más ameno y el orden lo determinaría el azar.

Uno por uno, los participantes fueron sacando su número…y los chicos quedaron en los siguientes puestos:

- Dana : 3. James:4. Sky:6. Lily:12. Remus:15 y Sirius:16.

El espectáculo no había hecho más que empezar…

La primera participante, era una Raven de 6º curso, delgada y con voz potente, pero un poco desafinada, cuando cantó "Merodeando", de "Los Peces"…

El segundo participante fue uno de los amigos de Nick, Matt Twin. El chico que le tiraba los tejos a Sky…cantó una canción de "Pereza" llamada "Lo que tengo yo adentro", la verdad es que lo hizo muy bien y al bajar del escenario, le mandó una sonrisa a Sky, la cual se la correspondió…

Así llegó el turno de Dana, a la que sus amigas le dieron apoyo moral, e incluso los merodadores le sonrieron.

Los acordes de la canción comenzaron y ella se dejó llevar, cantando con gran sentimiento y afinación, cantaba muy bien y tenía buen oído:

_**Como Hablar**_

_  
_(Con voz dulce e interpretando de verdad la canción, sintiéndola, como si supiera lo que se siente…)

_Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,  
Volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo.  
Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,  
Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida._

Nos dijimos adiós y pasaron los años,  
Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado,  
Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,  
Pero la misma mirada felina.  
A veces te mataría, y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
Ojillos de agua marina.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.

Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco  
Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.

Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos,  
Un trozo de hielo desecho en los labios,  
La radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado,  
Pero las hogueras no se han apagado aún.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,  
Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.

Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,  
Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.

A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
Me estas quitando la vida.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,  
Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.

Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,  
Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,  
Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta...porque no sé

como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,  
Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.

Agachó la mirada, justo antes de ver como Remus la miraba inquieto…

Terminó la canción y recibió el aplauso más estruendoso hasta el momento, ella sólo sonrió y vio como ahora era James el que subía al escenario a enfrentarse a su canción…

**Para Ti Sería **

(Tratando de ser indiferente…)

_Yo no te pido nada,  
Con tu saludo indiferente… me basta,  
Tú ya no me haces daño,  
Tus cosas no me duelen,  
No vales más que aquella luna… oscura  
Recuerda que… decías que… _

Para ti sería… tu latido intenso y grande  
Quédate otro día… no sigamos tan distantes,  
Entre cada espera entre tú y yo,  
Yo no confundí jamás,  
Otros brazos nuevos con los tuyos.

Bromeas y te ríes,  
Te sientas y me excluyes… siento… encima  
Sonrisas que conozco… sonrisas que acarician,  
Cuando éramos tierra y estrellas,  
Ahora… si quieres tú… me quieres tú.

Para ti sería… tu latido intenso y grande  
Quédate otro día… no sigamos tan distantes,  
Entre cada espera entre tú y yo,  
Yo no confundí jamás,  
Tus pensamientos rozándome,  
Voy a tu encuentro, es lo más importante.  
Alternativa (y todo el resto ya nada nos vale).

Solo…

Si quieres tú…  
Para ti sería… tu latido intenso y grande  
Quédate otro día… ya no estamos tan distantes,  
Que lo que hubo entre nosotros dos  
No lo confundí jamás,  
Tus pensamientos rozándome,  
Hasta el pasado se rinde al presente.  
Alternativa (voy a tu encuentro, es lo más importante).

(Le dirigió una profunda mirada a Lily, la cual estaba un poco emocionada por o bien que había cantado, pero no lo demostró)

Las chicas enloquecían se tiraban a él para abrazarle al bajar del escenario y le aplaudían incluso las de Slytherin… 8no tan exagerado, pero haceros una idea)…

Los puestos iban pasando y llegó el turno de Sky. Era la chica que más había afinado y cambiaba la potencia de voz según la parte de la canción, ya que de pequeña fue a clases de canto:

_**Aprendiz**_

Con voz muy dulce, casi en un susurro pero que se entendía perfectamente…

_TUS BESOS SABEN TAN AMARGOS  
CUANDO TE ENSUCIAS LOS LABIOS  
CON MENTIRAS OTRA VEZ  
DICES QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS  
ME ESTOY HACIENDO MAS CRUEL _

NUNCA CREÍ QUE TE VERÍA  
REMENDANDO MIS HERIDAS  
CON JIRONES DE TU PIEL  
DE TÍ APRENDIO MI CORAZÓN  
DE TÍ APRENDIO MI CORAZÓN  
NO ME REPROCHES  
QUE NO SEPA DARTE AMOR  
"ME HAS ENSEÑADO TÚ  
TU HAS SIDO MI MAESTRO  
PARA HACER SUFRIR  
SI ALGUNA VEZ FUI MALA  
LO APRENDI DE TÍ  
NO DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDES CÓMO  
PUEDO SER ASÍ  
SI TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
LO APRENDÍ DE TÍ  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
MALDIGO MI INOCENCIA  
TE MALDIGO A TÍ  
MALDITO EL MAESTRO  
Y MALDITA LA APRENDIZ  
MALDIGO LO QUE AMO  
Y TE LO DEBO A TÍ"  
ME DUELEN TUS CARICIAS  
PORQUE NOTO  
QUE TUS MANOS SON CRISTALES ROTOS  
BAJO MIS PIES  
DICES QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS  
ME ESTOY HACIENDO MÁS CRUEL  
NUNCA CREÍ QUE TE VERÍA  
REMENDANDO MIS HERIDAS  
CON JIRONES DE TU PIEL  
DE TÍ APRENDIO MI CORAZÓN  
DE TÍ APRENDIO MI CORAZÓN  
NO ME REPROCHES  
QUE NO SEPA DARTE AMOR

_Estribillo…_

Al terminar la canción, clavó su mirada en un punto indeterminado de la pared, con mirada pensativa…

El aplauso la dejó sorda y atontada por unos momentos y se dirigió al sitio en que estaban sus amigas hablando con los chicos de la piscina, donde la recibieron con abrazos…ahora sólo le quedaba a Lily, la cual, tras haber esperado su turno se dirigió hacia el escenario. La música empezó a sonar y su voz se amoldaba perfectamente a la melodía :

_**Ciega, Sordomuda**_

La voz que estaban escuchando en el Gran "Escenario", no se parecía en nada a la de Shakira, pero la canción le estaba saliendo muy bien, mejor que en los ensayos…

_Se me acaba el argumento  
y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente  
a mí tu anatomía _

Por que este amor ya no entiende  
de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos  
y le faltan pantalones  
este amor no me permite  
estar en pie  
por que ya hasta me ha quebrado  
los talones  
aunque me levante volveré a caer  
si te acercas nada es útil  
para esta inútil

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por tí me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en tí día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte  
Cuántas veces he intentado  
enterrarte en mi memoria  
y aunque diga ya no más  
es otra vez la misma historia  
por que este amor siempre sabe  
hacerme respirar profundo  
ya me trae por la izquierda  
y de pelea con el mundo

Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
y esconderme para no sentirme  
nuevamente

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por tí me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en tí día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Ojerosa, flaca, fea desgreñada,  
torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada,  
completamente descontrolada  
tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
se me ha vuelto  
la cabeza un nido  
donde solamente tu tienes asilo  
y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por tí me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en tí día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por tí me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en tí día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por tí me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa más que amarte  
pienso en tí día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte...

La mirada, la enfocó hacia Nick y tras eso le sonrió y bajó del escenario…

Los alumnos pasaban a cantar, uno mejor y otros no tan bien, pero iban llegando los turnos de nuestros protagonistas, y ahora le tocaba a Remus:

**_Y Si Fuera Ella_**

_Ella, se desliza y me atropella.  
Y, aunque a veces no me importe  
S? que el día que la pierda,  
Volver? a sufrir por...  
Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;  
Que se marcha y que se queda;  
Que es pregunta y es respuesta;  
Que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella.  
Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
Va conmigo pero, no s? dónde va.  
Mi rival, mi compañera;  
Que esta tan dentro de mi vida y,  
A la vez, esta tan fuera.  
S? que volver? a perderme y,  
La encontrare de nuevo pero  
Con otro rostro y otro  
Nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.  
Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;  
Nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda..._

_Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;  
Un suspiro en la tormenta,  
A la que tantas veces le cambio la voz.  
Gente que va y que viene y, siempre es  
Ella, que me miente y me lo niega;  
Que me olvida y me recuerda.  
Pero, si mi boca se equivoca,  
Pero, si mi boca se equivoca y,  
Al llamarla nombro a otra,  
A veces siente compasión por este loco,  
Ciego y loco corazón._

_Sea, lo que quiera dios que sea.  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar  
Que hay quien no tiene corazón.  
Y va quemándome, va quemándome y me quema.  
Y¿si fuera ella?_

_Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda,  
Va conmigo... digo yo.  
Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella.  
Pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca,  
Y, la perder? de nuevo. y otra vez preguntare,  
Mientras se va y, no habrá? respuesta.  
Y, si esa que se aleja...  
La que estoy perdiendo...  
Y¿si esa era? y¿si fuera ella? _

_Sea, lo que quiera dios que sea.  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar  
Que hay quien no tiene corazón.  
Y va quemándome, va quemándome y me quema.  
Y¿si fuera ella?_

_... a veces siente compasión  
Por este loco, ciego y loco corazón.  
era¿quién me dice, si era ella?  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando  
Y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar  
Y la miro... y¿si fuera ella¿si fuera ella?  
Y¿si fuera ella?_

Sirius estrechó la mano de su amigo y ahora fue el el que se dirigió al escenario esperando hacer el mayor ridículo de todos, ya que no canta desde que era pequeño en la coral de su tía…

**_Devuélveme la vida_**

_Pido perdón por no haber escuchado  
Tus ruegos  
Pido perdón, por las lágrimas que  
Hablan de mí,  
Pido perdón por tus noches a solas  
Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti. _

Te pido perdón,  
A sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé.

Devuélveme la vida,  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Recoge la ilusión  
Que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
Y ahora...devuélveme la vida.

Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
No intentaré convertir mi futuro en tu hiel  
No viviré entre tantas mentiras,  
Intentaré convencerte que siempre te amé  
Y yo

Te pido perdón, aún sabiendo que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé.

Devuélveme la vida,  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Recoge la ilusión  
Que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
Y ahora...  
Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Esconde en tu cajón  
Los recortes de amargura  
De mi amor  
Y ahora...

Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Esconde en tu cajón  
Los recortes de amargura  
De mi amor  
Y ahora...  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Devuélveme la vida,  
Recoge la ilusión  
Que un día me arrancó tu corazón,  
Y ahora...devuélveme la vida.

Tras las actuaciones de los siguientes alumnos, terminó la primera fase…ahora era el momento de eliminar a 15, el jurado daba puntos del 1 al 10 y los que más puntuación tuviesen eran los ganadores de esa fase y pasaban a cantar la canción en inglés…

Las puntuaciones de los 6 chicos, que eran animados por todos sus compañeros y amigos (incluidos Frank y Alice), fueron las siguientes: (teniendo en cuenta que había 5 personas en el jurado, 4 expertos y Dumbledore)

Sky: 47. Lily: 45. Dana: 44

Sirius:46. Remus:45. James:44

(Matt, el amigo de Nick también había pasado con 43 puntos)

Así que los 6 pasaron a la siguiente prueba…que daba comienzo ya a partir de otra repartición de números.

Lily- 1. James-2.Dana-6.Sirius-9. Sky-10. Remus-11.

Sus canciones dieron comienzo con Lily, que llevaba una ropa muy provocativa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los hombres del Gran Comedor:

_**These Boots Were Made For Walking**_

_You keep saying you've got something for me.  
something you call love, but confess  
you've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best _

these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

you keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'  
and you keep loosin' when you oughta not bet  
you keep samin' when you oughta be changin'  
now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet

these boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'lldo  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

you keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin  
and you keep thinkin' you will never get burnt  
I just found me a brand new set of magic  
and what he know you ain't got time to learn

these boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'lldo  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

are you ready boots? start walkin'!

Lo hizo a la perfección, nunca le había salido tan bien como esa vez…dejó paso al resto de concursantes.

James:

_**Leave Right Now**_

_I'm here, just like I said  
Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made  
My racing heart, is just the same;  
Why make it strong to break it once again?  
And I'd love to say "I do";  
Give everything to you  
But I could never now be true _

So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now

I'm here, so please explain  
Why you're opening up a healing wound again  
I'm a little more careful, perhaps it shows  
But if I lose the highs at least I'm spared the lows  
Now I tremble in your arms  
What could be the harm?  
To feel my spirit calm?

So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now

I wouldn't know how to say  
How good it feels seeing you today  
I see you've got your smile back  
Like you say - you're right on track  
But you may never know why  
Once bitten, twice as shy  
If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain  
I couldn't bear to loose you again

Yes, I will.  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper...  
I think I better leave right now

Lo hizo mejor que la anterior, ya que ahora se veía con más confianza y eso ayuda.

Ahora le tocaba a Dana, la cual había hecho una coreografía estupenda y que pegaba mucho con la canción:

_**Waiting For Tonight**_

_Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have pictured us together,  
Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say is even better.  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be,  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried,  
I have spent all of my life... _

Waiting for tonight, oh,  
When you would be here in my arms.  
Waiting for tonight, oh,  
I've dreamed of this love for so long.  
Waiting for tonight. Ohh…

Tender words you say, take my breath away,  
Love me now, leave me never.  
Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace,  
I want to stay in this forever.  
I think of the days when the sun used to set,  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed,  
Tossing and turning, emotions were strong,  
I knew I had to hold on...

_Waiting for tonight, oh,  
When you would be here in my arms.  
Waiting for tonight, oh,  
I've dreamed of this love for so long.  
Waiting for tonight. Ohh… _

Gone are the days when the sun used to set,  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed.  
Tossing and turning, emotions were strong,  
I knew I had to hold on...

_  
Waiting for tonight, oh,  
When you would be here in my arms.  
Waiting for tonight, oh,  
I've dreamed of this love for so long.  
Waiting for tonight. Ohh… (3veces)_

Remus, se quedó anonadado por la frescura con que realizaba la canción y su sonrisa bobalicona le delató al verla bajar, mientras subía su amigo Sirius:

_**As Long As You Love Me**_

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me _

Chorus:  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

Chorus

Bridge:  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

Chorus

Who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me

Le puso mucho sentimiento, y sin saber muy bien por qué, mientras cantaba, se imaginaba la cara de Sky sonriendo…y cuando la vio subir a cantar su canción, le dio un vuelco el corazón:

_**Fighter**_

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger _

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

(Con un coro mientras ella hace los altos)

_I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

_Estribillo…_

Ya era el último de los protagonistas (Remus)el que tenía que cantar y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero le apetecía, le gustaba esa canción y siempre le hacía sentir bien:

_**Hero**_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me _

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away.

El resto de los participantes lo hicieron muy bien, pero llegó el peor momento de todos…la elección.

El jurado estuvo debatiendo y al final los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, por parejas:

Black, Sirius y Matters, Sky

Evans, Lily y Potter, James

Lupin, Remus y Sweet, Dana

Main, Sonia (novia de Peter) y Twin, Matthew

Watson, Sarah (una Slytherin, que se llevaba muy mal con ellos) y Plain, Kart (un Ravenclaw, muy majo).

- La siguiente prueba se realizará aquí, vendrán los concursantes italianos, todos pasaréis, pero habrá acumulación de puntos…la final será en Italia y la pareja con más puntos ganará.

- Las canciones que tendrán que cantar se les darán la semana que viene…hasta entonces, suerte y trabajen bien…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado hacerlo mucho más que los anteriores…es el que más me gusta hasta ahora ( es que me encanta la música…)**

**Y nada que me ha ocupado 42 hojas de Word, es larguito eh..así que no sé cuando actualizaré, pero con este tenéis para rato, aunque mucho más de la mitad, es por lo que ocupan las canciones… **

**Espero que lo leáis y me dejéis opiniones…xD**

**CoNtInUaRÁ---**

**MuXs BeStS!**


End file.
